Whatever It Takes
by kzingirl
Summary: Set after Sucession Vaughn approaches Jack to talk about Sydney.


Note: This fic is in script format however it's extremely basic and doesn't contain many of the technical details. It's essentially a dialogue piece with some description.  
  
INT. - CIA PARKING GARAGE  
  
Jack is walking toward his car with his briefcase when Vaughn emerges from the stairwell and approaches him from behind. Jack ignores him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jack! I need to talk to you.  
  
Jack arrives at his car. With his back to Vaughn as he places his briefcase in the passenger seat he responds:  
  
JACK  
What makes you think you have anything to say that I would want to hear?  
  
VAUGHN  
It's about Sydney.  
  
Jack still doesn't turn around.  
  
JACK  
Then we have even less to discuss.  
  
Jack slams the door and moves around to the driver's side.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it, Jack!  
  
Vaughn moves to stand in front of him, blocking him. Jack gives him a cold stare that says, "Do you want me to kill you?"  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sorry but I was in no position to help you when you approached me to join your investigation.  
  
JACK  
Don't try to excuse what you did. The truth is you weren't strong enough to be there for her when she needed you.  
  
Vaughn is frustrated with all the criticism of his actions after Sydney's death. So frustrated that with little regard for his own life he spits out:  
  
VAUGHN  
And how strong were you after Laura died? How often were you there for Sydney when she needed you?  
  
Again Jack looks at Vaughn as if the younger man is asking to have the life strangled out of him.  
  
JACK  
If I were you I'd seriously consider confining myself to subjects I actually knew something about.  
  
Jack goes to move past Vaughn but once again Vaughn has a death wish and stands in front of Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
Or what? You'll shoot me in the face like you shot Haladki?  
  
Jack is unmoved and appears to consider shooting Vaughn. Vaughn growls in disgust and frustration.  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't you understand? She meant everything to me and when she died there was nothing left that meant anything.  
  
JACK  
Not even finding her killers?  
  
Vaughn nearly laughs in Jack's face.  
  
VAUGHN  
What for? To bring them to justice? Like my father's murderer - your wife - was? Or how about Arvin Sloane and that particularly harsh brand of justice the CIA had in store for him? Is that what you're talking about? I'm sorry but I just didn't see the point.  
  
JACK   
And so you what? Drunk yourself into a stupor and married the first woman that looked in your general direction?  
  
Vaughn's tone becomes low and menacing.  
  
VAUGHN  
That is my wife you are referring to. And if I were you I'd seriously consider confining myself to subjects I actually knew something about.  
  
Jack doesn't even blink.  
  
JACK  
Or what? You'll offer me a soda?  
  
Jack regards Vaughn with disdain.  
  
JACK  
You are so full of it.  
  
VAUGHN   
Are you suggesting that I don't love my wife?  
  
JACK  
No. I'm saying that you didn't really love my daughter. How else would you be able to move on so soon after her death?  
  
Vaughn looks away, remembering.  
  
VAUGHN  
Did you know that Syd and I were supposed to go to Santa Barbara? I had it all planned out. No CIA. No cell phones. No pagers. No responsibilities. Just each other. Let the CIA send someone else for once. (beat) We never got the chance to go.  
  
He stops to compose himself and then looks at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
After she died, all I could think about was the time we wasted ignoring how we felt about each other, worrying about protocol when we should have been spending that time together.  
  
Jack is unreadable yet his voice isn't as sharp.  
  
JACK  
Like you did in Nice? It was too dangerous. The Alliance would have had you both killed.  
  
VAUGHN  
It would have been worth it. If I could have had just one more second with her it would have been worth anything. (beat) So when I found a woman that I cared about, a woman that cared about me, I didn't waste time. I even convinced myself that Sydney would have wanted me to move on, to find some happiness in my life. (beat) Maybe I was wrong.  
  
JACK  
Sydney doesn't begrudge you your happiness. However don't expect her to enjoy watching you with another woman.  
  
Vaughn takes this in and sighs. His tone is more tired than angry.  
  
VAUGHN  
What the hell do you want from me, Jack?  
  
JACK  
You came to me. Remember? (beat) Besides what I want doesn't matter. What matters is what she needs.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's why I came to talk to you. Jack, I know about Sydney and Lazarey. And I know you're trying to cover it up.  
  
Jack doesn't respond.  
  
VAUGHN  
You knew she was alive, didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me? How... Why...  
  
JACK  
I didn't have the time to tell you. I didn't even have time to tell her mother. Your wife's boss arrested me before I had the chance.  
  
Vaughn looks away as he takes the information in.  
  
JACK  
Why? What would you have done?  
  
Vaughn looks right at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
Whatever it took.  
  
JACK  
And now?  
  
VAUGHN  
I know Sydney. She would have never done what she did unless she was forced to. But the NSC doesn't care about that or her. And they certainly don't trust her.  
  
JACK  
Do you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Always. What I don't trust is the people that did this to her. What if they're not done? What if she's still in danger?  
  
JACK  
I've already tested her for signs of active brainwashing.  
  
VAUGHN  
No test is foolproof. Especially since we can't be sure what exactly was done to her.  
  
JACK  
Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you're going to turn her in? For her own good?  
  
VAUGHN  
No. I could never do that to her. Or to you. If Lindsey knew he'd throw you both in jail and this time you wouldn't be able to blackmail your way out.  
  
JACK  
Then what was the point of all this?  
  
VAUGHN  
I want to help.  
  
Jack is never surprised so his look would be best described as mildly intrigued.  
  
VAUGHN  
If I had helped you with your investigation into her death... Maybe... I don't know. I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore. What I care about is Sydney. I think that's something we can both agree on.  
  
JACK  
You'll have to lie to the CIA, the NSC... your wife.  
  
Vaughn looks down, allowing his shoulders to drop, before squaring them and looking back up at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. And I'm not looking forward to it. But we can't trust anyone else with this. Hopefully she'll understand.  
  
JACK  
And if she doesn't?  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you asking me to make a choice?  
  
JACK  
No. I just wanted to make certain that you are absolutely clear about what is involved. I need to know if I can count on you.  
  
VAUGHN  
When it comes to protecting Sydney? Absolutely.  
  
Jack is wary of and unimpressed with Vaughn's declaration. Vaughn notices his hesitation.  
  
VAUGHN  
We've both done a lot more to insure her safety in the past.  
  
Jack is still unimpressed but he comes to a decision.  
  
JACK  
Fine. Just remember, while your loyalties may be divided in this matter, I have no such conflict of interest.  
  
VAUGHN  
I understand.  
  
JACK  
Be sure that you do.  
  
That said Jack moves past Vaughn and gets into his car. We end on Vaughn's back as he watches Jack drive away.  
  
THE END 


End file.
